Clown of Love
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Levi baru yang baru jatuh cinta dengan sang mantan adik tingkat, Petra Ral, dan kejutan di akhir kisah cintanya segera membuatnya muak. Untuk Levi Song Fest 2016.


Levi tidak tahu dirinya sedang melakukan apa. Di bawah tiang lampu, dihujani keping-keping salju, dengan mantel cokelat dan syal merah, tanpa payung, Levi berdiri seperti menunggu sesuatu. Dua jam telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu dan Levi mulai muak dengan tatap tanya yang dilempar orang-orang yang melintasinya.

Levi merasa bodoh. Pedih di dada dan matanya yang panas, berbalik dengan air mukanya yang selalu terlihat dingin, entah kenapa terasa menyakitkan. Levi hanya ingin menghentikan ini. Ingin hati mulai menerima kenyataan yang ada. Dan besar keinginan Levi untuk berhenti menunggu. Namun, ia tak bisa. Levi tak mau.

Karena Levi hanya ingin terus mempercayai—tapi tetap saja sulit untuk dilakukan.

* * *

 **A Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction**

 **"Clown of Love"**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

 **Fanfiksi ini mengambil prompt dari lagu Karakuri Pierrot yang dinyanyikan oleh Hatsune Miku dan diciptakan oleh 40mP. Tidak ada keuntungan materiil apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Untuk event Levi Song Fest 2016~**

 **Warn: Alternate Universe. Netorare fic. Anda sudah diperingatkan.**

 **Selamat membaca~**

* * *

Entah sejak kapan, Levi benci rumah sakit. Levi paling malas jika harus menginjakkan kaki di lantai gedung beraroma antiseptik itu. Levi tidak tahu alasannya. Levi tidak takut dokter atau semacamnya. Bukan juga karena ragu akan higienitas tempat yang merawat orang-orang sakit itu. Levi tidak juga perlu mempertanyakan tingkat kebersihan tempat itu; diguyur antibakteri tiap mengepel dan tak ada debu seluas mata memandang, tempat itu jelas-jelas bersih, bukan?

Sayang, Levi tidak bisa memungkiri tugasnya yang satu ini. Sepupunya, Mikasa, dirawat di rumah sakit karena cedera kaki yang dialaminya dan rasanya brengsek sekali seandainya Levi tak menjenguk padahal yang kantornya tak jauh dari rumah sakit. Maka, setelah melakukan berbagai pertimbangan, Levi tetap mengunjungi rumah sakit dengan membawa sekeranjang kecil buah-buahan dan beberapa tangkai bunga lili berwarna putih.

Saat Levi sampai di ruang inap yang ditempati Mikasa, gadis muda itu tengah tertidur. Tak ingin mengganggu, maka Levi meninggalkan buah yang dibawanya dan mengganti bunga di vas dengan bunga yang dibawanya. Sebelum pulang, Levi sempat meninggalkan secarik catatan dan menepuk pelan pipi sepupunya yang jago berkelahi itu.

Levi kembali menyusuri koridor rumah sakit untuk pulang. Tak banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang. Hanya ada beberapa orang perawat dengan troli juga seorang wanita muda berambut cokelat yang berjalan dengan menyeret tiang infus di tangan.

Pada detik itu juga perhatian Levi jatuh pada wanita bertubuh mungil tersebut.

Levi mengenalinya. Wanita itu, kalau tidak salah, adalah adik tingkatnya semasa kuliah. Levi tidak sering bertemu dengannya, hanya sesekali berpapasan dan bertegur sapa. Levi berusaha mengingat-ingat namanya. Beberapa kali berkedip dan Levi mengingatnya.

Wanita itu bernama Petra Ral.

Levi melirik Petra sekali lagi, menelisik wajah Petra begitu pucat. Levi tidak pernah melihatnya sepucat itu. Tubuhnya yang dibalut gaun rumah sakit berwarna biru terlihat begitu kurus. Langkahnya pelan dan tertatih-tatih. Tapi, saat Levi mencuri pandang untuk melihat sepasang biji mata kecokelatan yang dihalangi anak-anak poninya yang lepek, Levi bisa melihat binar asing di sana. Binar yang tak seharusnya dimiliki oleh kebanyakan orang sakit: binar akan semangat dan harapan hidup. Dan binar di sepasang bola mata itu membangkitkan rasa penasaran Levi.

Levi bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya. Sakit apa Petra sampai-sampai dia dirawat di sini? Seingatnya, Petra adalah salah satu perempuan yang tergabung dengan klub pecinta alam yang sama dengannya semasa kuliah. Jelas bukan kalau Petra punya fisik yang kuat?

"Ha—"

"Selamat siang," Petra menyapa duluan sembari membungkuk kecil dan tersenyum kala mereka berpapasan. Levi hanya membungkuk kecil sebagai balasan.

Petra pun berlalu begitu saja, tidak lagi melihat ke belakang, saat Levi kembali menengok ke arahnya, ingin meneruskan kata yang sudah terkumpul di ujung lidah.

Levi penasaran.

Bisakah ia bertemu lagi dengannya?

* * *

Levi tidak lagi mengunjungi rumah sakit setelah hari itu. Mikasa dipulangkan lebih awal dan pekerjaannya di kantor sejak hari itu tidak bisa ditinggal. Meski begitu, pikiran Levi belum bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang sosok Petra dan binar matanya itu. Ada keinginan Levi untuk kembali berjumpa lagi dan bertegur sapa dengannya.

"Levi, Erwin masuk rumah sakit lagi," Hange berkata saat keduanya bertemu di ruang fotokopi, menginterupsi lamunan yang dilakukan Levi saat sedang menunggu kertas-kertas terfotokopi. "Mau kemoterapi yang keempat."

"Lalu?" Levi balik bertanya, sama sekali tidak tertarik. Tangannya masih sibuk mengatur kertas-kertas yang sudah terfotokopi untuk disusun jadi salinan laporan kerjanya.

"Kau tidak mau menjenguknya? Memberi dukungan, misalnya?"

"Pekerjaanku masih banyak,"

"Halo, Pak Tua. Kerjaan kita itu, sampai matahari terbit di sebelah barat, belum tentu bisa selesai!" cerocos Hange. "Ayolah, kau cukup temani aku," Dan Hange tiba-tiba nyengir. "Sekalian saja kita cuci mata! Kau bisa lihat perawat-perawat cantik dan aku bisa lihat-lihat laboratorium."

"Kembalilah bekerja, Hange. Meski kita ini teman, kau tetap bawahanku," Levi menjawab. "Dan lagi, tolong camkan kalau aku tidak suka perawat rumah sakit."

Hange memutar bola matanya. "Jadi, kau tak mau menjenguknya?"

"Bukan suatu kewajiban juga, 'kan? Kalau Erwin benar-benar ingin melihatku, dia bisa langsung bilang padaku,"

"Teman macam apa kau, Levi!" Hange berseru dramatis sampai-sampai atensi satu ruangan kantor beralih pada mereka. Levi balik menatap mereka, cukup tajam, dan satu ruangan kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya. Belum cukup, Hange mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku blazernya. "Baiklah, aku akan bilang pada Erwin."

Alis Levi menukik.

'Aku sedang diancam?' pikirnya.

"Jeez, kenapa harus aku?!"

"Aku hanya tidak enak kalau harus menjenguknya sendirian. Ayolah, kita ini sudah berkawan lama dengannya. Sesekali datang sama-sama kurasa tidak buruk," Hange berusaha membujuk.

Levi kembali kepikiran untuk berjumpa dengan Petra. Lalu, Levi terpikirkan sesuatu. Siapa tahu saja dia masih dirawat di sana, bukan?

"Akan kupikirkan, kalau begitu," Levi menjawab dan Hange bersorak. "Kembalilah ke mejamu, sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

" _AYE_ , _CAPTAIN_!"

* * *

Tanpa sepengetahuan Hange, Levi pergi terlebih dahulu ke rumah sakit. Dia bahkan sengaja meninggalkan mobil di kantor biar tidak diikuti si maniak yang jadi sobatnya, Hange Zöe.

Tujuan Levi yang nomor satu adalah menemui Petra—Erwin itu urusan belakangan. Levi berharap Petra masih dirawat. Demi apapun, Levi betul-betul ingin menemui Petra sampai-sampai ia membeli sebuket mawar berwarna merah dan putih untuk gadis itu.

Levi mengetahui bangsal tempat Petra dari perawat yang ditanyainya di meja informasi. Levi pun menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang beberapa waktu lalu menjadi tempat mereka berjumpa—karena bangsal yang ditempati Petra tak jauh dari kamar inap Mikasa beberapa hari yang lalu.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Levi menemukan Petra duduk di kursi roda ditemani seorang pria dengan rambut cokelat dan mata bulat berwarna hijau. Levi memerhatikan keduanya, melihat kalau Petra dan lelaki itu seolah tak punya distansi sama sekali. Senyum Petra cerah, begitupun kedua matanya. Untuk satu alasan yang tak bisa ia mengerti, Levi merasa cemburu.

Lalu, tak sengaja kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu dengan sepasang iris kelam milik Levi. Petra tersenyum dan Levi tidak bereaksi apa-apa saking bingungnya—dia belum pernah tertangkap basah diam-diam memperhatikan seseorang sebelumnya.

"Kak Levi!" Petra berseru, ia memutar roda di kursi rodanya dan menghampirinya, meninggalkan si pria berambut cokelat sendirian. "Maaf yaa, Kak, beberapa hari yang lalu aku kurang sopan,"

"Hm," Levi ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun ia bingung saat merangkai kata-katanya. "Kakak ke sini mau menjengukku?" Dan Petra bertanya lagi. Atensinya terpusat pada buket mawar di tangan Levi. "Aku ke sini untuk menjenguk kawanku, maksudku, rekan kerjaku," Levi menjawab, nadanya datar-datar saja.

"Oh..." Petra terlihat kecewa. "Aku memang terlalu berharap," gumam Petra sangat pelan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa!" bantah Petra lalu terkekeh kecil. "Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau Kak Levi tidak berubah." Petra mematri senyum, begitu manis, meski bibirnya masihlah pucat.

Mendadak kencang intensitas detak jantung Levi. Sejak kapan mantan adik tingkatnya ini terlihat begitu memikat? Paras mungilnya yang masih dibalut oleh gaun rumah sakit, kulit seputih susu yang pucat, bibirnya yang kering, entah kenapa membuat Levi terpana.

Ada rasa asing yang kini bergejolak di dadanya. Wajahnya memanas tanpa sebab. Bunga di tangan digenggamnya erat.

 _Apa yang terjadi padaku?_

"A-Aku suka segalanya berlangsung konstan—tanpa perubahan." Untuk pertama kali ia tergagap seperti ini.

"Aku baru dengar Kak Levi ragu-ragu, begitu," ujar Petra usil.

"Tch, aku tidak mungin ragu-ragu." Alih-alih berkelit dari kalimat usil Petra, Levi menyodorkan buket bunga yang dibawanya. "Ini kubawakan bunga untukmu."

Petra terlihat terkejut. Mulutnya setengah terbuka namun sepasang bola mata cokelatnya berbinar-binar. Petra menerima buket tersebut malu-malu. Pipinya merona dan Levi untuk kesekian kalinya terpesona karenanya.

"Cantik sekali," puji Petra. "Terima kasih. Buket bunga ini lebih cantik daripada buket yang diberikan Eren!"

"Eren?"

"Hm-mh," Petra mengangguk. "Dia rekan kerjaku di kantor. Hmm, waktu kuliah dulu, kami satu organisasi. Dia menjengukku sebelum Kak Levi datang ke mari."

"Kau sudah baikan rupanya?"

"Begitulah. Aku juga sudah terlalu lama di sini. Aku mau kembali kerja!" Petra berseru. Tak lupa tangan dikepalnya dan diangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Kau sakit apa, memang?"

"Bukan penyakit serius. Kak Levi tenang saja,"

"Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah mengerti definisi 'penyakit serius'." Dan Petra menunduk malu. "Hei, kau bohong, ya?"

Petra terkekeh sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah. "Yah, ketahuan," ucapnya. "Kak Levi mau ngobrol di taman? Aku bosan ada di koridor ini terus,"

"Tentu," Levi menyetujui. Saat Petra mulai menurunkan tangannya untuk memutar roda besi kursi rodanya, Levi berkata, "Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku yang mendorong kursi rodamu?"

Petra tersipu. "Kalau tidak merepotkan Kak Levi, aku tidak keberatan."

Levi pun mendorong kursi roda Petra dan konversasi di antara keduanya dimulai.

* * *

Hari silih berganti. Tanpa terasa hari Natal dan penghujung tahun kian mendekat. Begitu juga dengan Levi dan Petra. Keduanya sering bertemu, terlebih semenjak Petra keluar dari rumah sakit dan kembali bekerja. Mereka sering makan siang bersama—terkadang bersama dengan Eren, rekan kerja Petra. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah-setelah bertahun-tahun Levi memilih meninggalkan kantor dan Hange juga mie instan kemasannya demi makan di luar karena Petra.

Hari demi hari berlalu, Levi merasa kalau distansi di antara ia dan Petra semakin tipis—semoga saja.

Petra Ral. Senyumnya membuat Levi selalu terpesona. Tingkahnya membuat Levi terbuai. Dan makin hari, Levi merasa perasaannya untuk Petra kian membesar, meski Levi tak pernah menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan.

Perasaannya kepada Petra, perasaan membuncah di dadanya tiap kali memikirkan wanita itu, baru pertama kali Levi rasakan. Rasa ini yang membuat Levi seperti dimabuk berkat belasan botol minuman keras. Levi bahkan sempat kepikiran untuk menyatakan perasaannya yang baru tumbuh itu kepada Petra akhir-akhir ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, perasaan itu membuat bingung dan geli di saat yang bersamaan!

Sayang, beberapa minggu belakangan, Petra sibuk. Begitupun dengan Levi karena tugas kantor dengan sejumlah _deadline_ yang mengerikan. Mereka hanya sesekali berjumpa saat pulang. Dan cuma melempar senyum juga bertegur sapaan singkat pula yang mereka lakukan.

"Hei, ini aku saja atau belakangan ini kau sering melamun?" Hange, entah apa sebabnya, nongkrong di meja Levi setelah menyeduh kopinya. "Masalahmu besar sekali, ya? Perempuan, hm?"

"Kau mengada-ada, Hange," sahut Levi tajam. "Mana mungkin aku kepikiran hal seperti itu," Levi berbohong.

"Aku baru ingat kalau kau calon perjaka tua," ledek Hange dan tatap galak Levi segera membuatnya merinding. Hange berdeham, berusaha mengusir rasa takutnya barusan. "Lalu, apa masalahmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Hange," pungkas Levi. "Sebaiknya, kau urusi pekerjaanmu."

"Hm, ya sudah," Hange membawa cangkir kopinya. "Kau pikir aku tak melihat kau bersama pasien rumah sakit itu? Dia adik tingkat kita, bukan? Kau tahu, dia sudah menyukaimu sejak lama." Dan Hange melenggang, tidak melihat ekspresi terkejut yang amat samar wajah Levi.

Dan seolah mengetahui keterkejutan Levi, Hange tiba-tiba berbalik. "Kalau kau masih ingin tahu, malam nanti kita bisa bicarakan masalah ini di bar yang biasa." Hange mengedipkan satu matanya usil sebelum kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

* * *

Levi memandang lekat kontak Petra yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Hanya satu tombol yang perlu Levi tekan maka ia akan terhubung dengan Petra.

Levi ingin membuat janji dengan Petra. Levi ingin bertemu dengan Petra di hari Natal yang akan berlangsung beberapa hari lagi. Levi ingin mengakui perasaannya, ingin membalas perasaan wanita itu. Levi tak mau menjadi merasa seperti seorang keparat setelah mendengar segalanya tentang Petra dari bibir Hange.

Padahal tak banyak waktu mereka setelah bertemu kembali di hari itu, setelah bertahun-tahun tak pernah bersua juga bertegur sapa. Levi tahu ia masih punya banyak waktu untuk mengenal Petra lebih jauh lagi. Tapi di sisi yang lain, Levi juga tak mau menahan perasaannya lebih lama. Dia tidak sudi lama-lama dipermainkan oleh sesuatu yang disebut orang sebagai cinta.

—Selama ini rupanya Levi sedang jatuh cinta, begitu pendapat Hange.

"Kalau kau terus menimbang-nimbang, Petra bisa diambil sama orang lain, lho," celetuk Hange tiba-tiba saat wanita berkacamata itu untuk ke sekian kalinya di hari ini menyambangi meja Levi. "Bilang saja. Hei, aku tidak pernah melihatmu seragu ini untuk menelepon seseorang."

"Diam." kata Levi tajam.

"Huh, kalau tidak mau dibilang, ya sudah."

Levi merotasikan matanya jengah melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang satu itu.

Tapi, mungkin Hange ada benarnya juga.

Levi bangkit dari kursinya dan keluar dari kantor sebelum menelepon Petra.

"Halo, Petra. Ini Ackerman," katanya saat panggilan terhubung.

"Kak Levi! Lama tidak mendengar suara kakak, haha! Maaf ya, belakangan ini aku sibuk. Mau makan siang sama-sama? Kudengar resto steak dekat kantor Kak Levi memberi diskon khusus menjelang Natal!" Belum apa-apa Petra sudah menyerocos duluan dan Levi tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis.

"Boleh saja,"

"Yeesss!"

"Tapi, sebenarnya ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu,"

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba rasanya tenggorokan Levi tercekat.

"Kau ada waktu saat Natal nanti?" Akhirnya, Levi berani bertanya.

Hening. Petra tak menjawab.

"Petra?" panggil Levi.

"A-ah! I-iya, Natal nanti aku senggang kok, Kak,"

"Baiklah. Karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Levi berdeham untuk mengontrol suaranya yang perlahan bergetar. "Kau tidak keberatan, bukan?"

"Tentu saja, tidak, haha," Petra tertawa kecil. "Aku juga menunjukkan sesuatu untukmu, Kak. Sesuatu yang spesial."

* * *

Levi menunggu. Kedai kopi di pusat kota Sina menjadi tempat mereka bertemu. Dia mengenakan pakaian kasualnya, tidak lagi mengenakan jas kakunya yang biasa. Levi datang lebih awal dari perjanjian hingga Levi berinsiatif memesan kopinya terlebih dahulu.

Levi sudah siap. Dia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Petra. Levi tidak akan ragu, dia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Petra dengan tegas.

Petra akan menjadi miliknya.

Lonceng di muka pintu berdenting. Levi menengok dan menemukan Petra, cantik dengan mantel putih dan sedikit keping-keping salju yang menumpuk di pucuk kepalanya.

"Sepertinya aku datang tepat waktu," kata Petra. "Kak Levi selalu lebih awal dan aku bisa menduga kejadian ini. Ck, memang benar, Kak Levi tidak berubah." Melihat Levi yang mendengus, Petra tertawa kecil.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan. Tangan Petra terlipat manis di atas meja selagi ia menunggu kopinya yang baru dipesannya untuk diantar.

"Jadi, ada yang mau kubicarakan." Tiba-tiba keduanya berkata bersamaan lalu saling membuang muka. Petra merona dan Levi memasang wajah kecut saking malunya.

"Kak Levi duluan,"

"Aku jadi merasa tidak enak. Wanita terlebih dahulu,"

"Baiklah," Petra mengambil tas namun sejurus kemudian dia urung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari benda itu. "Tapi, kurasa Kak Levi bisa bicara duluan," ucapnya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Un!" Petra mengangguk.

Levi menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya pelan, mengatur ritme debar jantungnya, berusaha menghapus rasa gugup yang tak akan pernah ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun. Levi memastikan bahwa tangannya tak bergetar atau berkeringat sebelum memegang kedua tangan Petra seperti yang diajarkan Hange padanya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Petra," kata Levi tegas. Alih-alih berusaha membuat wajahnya berekspresi seperti biasanya, Levi menatap kedua bola mata Petra lurus-lurus. Dan Petra tersenyum: lemah. Bibirnya yang dipoles oleh lipstick berwarna pink pudar menyunggingkan seulas senyum di saat yang sama saat matanya mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Petra?" Levi otomatis bertanya saat wanita itu semakin gencar menitikkan air matanya.

Petra melepas tangannya dari genggaman Levi. Tergesa-gesa wanita itu merogoh tasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna putih dengan hiasan pita berwarna hitam itu.

"Aku pulang dulu, Kak Levi." Lalu Petra beranjak dari kursinya, berlari menuju pintu, masih menangis.

Levi terdiam, kehabisan kata-kata. Apa dia baru saja melakukan kesalahan? Levi yakin kalau semua yang dilakukannya tadi sudah sesuai dengan apa yang diajarkan Hange kepadanya.

'Untuk Rivaille Ackerman', begitu bunyi kalimat yang tertulis di muka amplop. Levi sama sekali tak punya hesitansi saat membuka amplop tersebut. Namun, saat amplop sudah terbuka dan isinya keluar—sebuah undangan beraroma manis khas Petra...

 **[Eren Jaeger & Petra Ral]**

... Levi tahu kalau cintanya sudah berakhir sampai di sini.

"PETRA!"

Dan Levi menyambar mantelnya lalu berlari keluar dari kedai kopi tersebut, menghiraukan jerit si pramusaji yang memanggil namanya, menuntut kopinya untuk dibayar.

"PETRA!"

Tak ada sahutan. Petra sudah hilang di antara lalu-lalang orang-orang. Levi berhenti di bawah tiang lampu jalan, menatap undangan itu, dan menyandarkan punggung ke tiang dengan kasar. Levi meremas undangan di tangan, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada butir-butir salju yang turun untuk menghiraukan tatap bingung sejumlah orang yang melewati dirinya.

Perih. Sakit.

Levi mengatur napas, berusaha mengusir sesak di dadanya. Semuanya sirna sudah. Yang tersisa hanya sakit dan undangan di tangannya. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Perasaan Levi tak akan pernah terbalaskan lagi kalau begini caranya. Padahal hanya satu keinginan Levi; Levi hanya menginginkan Petra untuknya.

Levi berjalan sembari memikirkan apa yang sekiranya menjadi kesalahannya. Levi ingat. Hange benar. Kesalahannya hanya satu. Levi terlalu lama mengulur waktu; Petra sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Levi sudah kalah di permainan cintanya sendiri.

Dan Levi lagi-lagi menyandarkan diri di tiang lampu tak jauh dari tempat kakinya barusan berhenti melangkah, mencari sandaran supaya ia bisa berdiri dan tidak jatuh dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak elit.

Levi harus menerima kenyataan ini. Petra sudah menjadi milik orang lain dan ia sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Namun, Levi tidak menyukainya—perasaan kalah yang membuatnya merasa superbodoh. Levi dipermainkan dengan cara paling menyakitkan yang pernah ada. Levi tidak tahu kalau akan begini akhir cinta pertamanya. Kini mengingat kembali senyum dan tingkah Petra membuat dadanya semakin sakit. Dia tidak mau dipermainkan oleh sesuatu yang dinamakan cinta. Sudah cukup sekali saja...

... Levi menjadi badutnya cinta.

* * *

 **Yagi's Note**

 **FIC INI DIDEDIKASIKAN UNTUK MENYAMBUT ULANGTAHUNNYA MAS CEBOL TERGUALAK SEPENDEM 'HAJAR TITAN'—MZ LEVI ACKERMAN~ NGGAK NYANGKA BISA BIKIN NETORARE FIC AHAY /dihajarmassa**

 **Inti lagu 'Karakuri Pierrot' kan tentang 'diputusin' atau 'ditolak' dan 'dipermainkan' (yang terakhir itu pendapat pribadi sih www) Terus kalo diputusin, aku ga tau konfliknya harus gimana... ga pengalaman diputus gegara hal yang kompleks. Mau yang sederhana juga ga tau harus gimana /dor/ Jadi setelah ngonsep + muter lagu-lagunya 40mP, maka jadilah fic ini~ Etapi suer aku mengotepekan LeviPetra kok~**

 **YUPS, jejak Anda sangat berarti buat saya~**

 **Sign,**

 **Yagitarou Arisa**


End file.
